


Blue

by Catheryne (bettythetl)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/Catheryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Angel's thoughts when he looks at Spike and Wesley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

All I can see is blue. I'm not talking about flowers or the skies. I'm talking about their goddamn blue eyes. They seem to fuck each other with every glance, and it's making me burn. I start to turn my head away, but I'm not fast enough. They know I'm watching them now, and my body runs from hot to cold.

 _Oh, god._ I think to myself. _What will they do?_ They both come over and assure me they'd rather do much more than watch me, too.


End file.
